


Memories and the bias of history books

by Izamania



Series: A thousand lies and one truth [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izamania/pseuds/Izamania
Summary: In Rivendell, in Imladris, Elrond is tasked with giving an account of the first age by one Bilbo Baggins, memories happen and from there, a one way trip to Valinor expands on what happened.





	Memories and the bias of history books

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, more updates soon...

“We had crouched among the dead, huddled together, we wanted only to escape from this nightmare” - opening lines of  **_The Histories of The First Age_ **

 

He had been asked by Bilbo to compile an accurate, unbiased history of the first age. It was not without reason. Certainly, all the histories he read, that had not been burnt, were written hundreds of years later, in Numenor and tended to be mostly anti-feanorian propaganda, quite a few even viewed Morgoth and Sauron as misguided heros who should have been helped, not hindered. Bilbo had been discussing what he knew of the first age with Glorfindel, who had been shocked by what Bilbo thought, and the discussion had been passed over to Elrond.

 

He had not been able to refuse the elderly hobbit when asked, but now, as he sat in front of his desk, he wondered how to begin.

So, in the absence of any accurate history books to read and go through, he found himself employing the elvish  _ gift _ of memory.

 

_ He was huddled next to his brother, crying. The smell of blood rose from everywhere and there was a hint of smoke from burning paper and wood in the air. The library and the docks were burning, burning and their mother was dead. Boots strode into the room, despite the blood and poor condition of them, they were clearly well made, sewn onto the back was a simple, eight pointed star. Feanorians.  _

_ Their mother had told them to run, to escape _ ,  _ to hide, and they had. Hiding under the bed, in the room, where they used to spend hours, Elrond reading and Elros leaping about, a wooden sword in hand.  _

_ The boots stopped outside their hiding place, the owner bending down and meeting his frightened gaze. Grey eyes met grey and Elrond scurried back, the elf straightened up. _

_ The bed was pushed to the side and the twins scurried up against a wall, they knew who this was. _

_ There were posters littering the streets, _ be on the watch for Feanorians  _ was emblazoned across the drawings of the last three remaining sons of Feanor. _

_ Maedhros. _

_ Maglor _

_ Amras _

_ This elf, the one who knelt before them, blood coating his armour, was Maglor.  _

_ “Maedhros, can they come with us?” The strange elf asked. _

_ They hadn’t seen the other approaching, hair as red as flame cropped short, eyes threaded through with black and scars littering his face. _

_ “He’s dead Maglor, Amras is dead.” was the reply. _

_ There was a moment of silence and then Maedhros was gone. Malgor stood up, picking them up as he went. _

  
  


_ The twins were running through the woods. In their minds, the kinslayers were running after them, they had to escape. Of course they had to, even if Elrond knew he would miss Maglor’s music and stories and Elros the sword training he had longed for for years.  _

_ They had nearly died that day.  _

_ Running straight into a camp of orcs, mistaking them for elves. _

_ At what seemed like the last second, Maglor had burst in, killing the orcs where they stood and turning to the twins and yelling at them to never do something like that again, real anguish clear in his gaze.  _

_ They didn’t. _

  
  


Elrond sighed. Maybe some other time he would do this, and, if Bilbo agreed, then maybe he wouldn’t have to do it at all. In Valinor, there were bound to be elves who had lived the first age, and could tell it better than he ever could.


End file.
